Super Smash Bros. 6/Squirtle
Squirtle (ゼニガメ Zenigame) is one of the characters of the Pokémon series and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Squirtle punches once, jumps and thrusts both legs forward, then flips forward and hits with its tail. * Side Tilt: Squirtle gets on all fours and slaps forward with its tail. * Up Tilt: Squirtle hops upward, attacking with its head. * Down Tilt: Squirtle gets on its belly and then spins forward, sweeping foes with its tail. * Dash Attack: Squirtle jumps and attacks foes with the back of its shell. * Side Smash: Squirtle withdraws into its shell and launches forward. * Up Smash: Squirtle jumps and slams both hands down on the ground, causing two geysers to rise on both sides, hitting a fairly large area, especially upward. * Down Smash: Squirtle withdraws into its shell and spins, shooting water out of both sides that traps the enemy for multiple hits before knocking them away vertically. * Neutral Aerial: Squirtle withdraws into its shell and spins in midair, releasing water from all sides. * Forward Aerial: Squirtle quickly thrusts both legs forward. * Back Aerial: Squirtle thrusts its tail backward, hitting opponents behind itself. * Up Aerial: Squirtle flips upward, using its tail to knock opponents vertically. * Down Aerial: Squirtle thrusts its tail downward, spinning around in a multi-hit attack. * Grab: * Pummel: Headbutts the grabbed opponent. * Forward Throw: Squirtle kicks the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Squirtle throws its opponent upward and tackles them while in its shell. * Up Throw: Squirtle throws its opponent upward and tackles them while in its shell. * Down Throw: Squirtle throws its opponent on the ground and slams on top of them. * Neutral Special - Water Gun: **'Custom 1 - Icy Water Gun:' **'Custom 2 - High-Pressure Water Gun:' * Side Special - Withdraw: **'Custom 1 - Quick Withdraw:' **'Custom 2 - Shell Bash:' * Up Special - Waterfall: ' **'Custom 1 - Water Surf: **'Custom 2 - Scalding Waterfall:' * Down Special - Bubble: **'Custom 1 - Exploding Bubble:' **'Custom 2 - Captivating Bubble:' * Final Smash - Mega Blastoise: Taunts * Up: Backflips, spreads out its arms and opens its mouth saying "Squirtle, Squirtle". * Side: Spins on its tail and squirts out water and says "Squirtle". * Down: Goes into its shell and hops while spinning. Idle Poses * Jumps twice excitedly. * Waggles its arms in front of itself. Cheer * Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirtle! On-Screen Appearance * Emerges from a Poké Ball. Victory Poses * Does some poses, spins around doing a breakdance move, and ends on its bottom scratching its head. * Squirts water in three directions, does a backflip, then poses. * Squirtle scratches it's head while saying "Squirtle Squirtle". Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9_ozzyG3uo (Victory - Pokemon) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Squirtle has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Squirtle W.I.P. Squirtle (Alt.) W.I.P. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Pokemon Category:Playable characters